


Hey Bartender

by ix3thehpseries



Series: Mid-Season Hiatus is The Worst, Have a Fic [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, bellamy owns a bar, everyone else goes to the bar to try to get free drinks, gina works at the bar, this was supposed to be a drabble but i got a little carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ix3thehpseries/pseuds/ix3thehpseries
Summary: Bellamy's not really surprised when someone writes that he's hot one the on of the stalls in the women's restroom. He's got good bone structure, he owns it. He is a little surprised when he finds out who's writing that he's hot.Or: People are writing some inappropriate things about Bellamy in the women's restroom and his friends decide that they're going to find out who it is in an effort to get him laid. Bellamy decides that he needs new friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “Someone wrote I’m cute in the bathroom stall and your notes match the handwriting.”
> 
> This was supposed to be my drabble for today, but I got a little carried away, so here's a bonus fic.

It doesn’t surprise Bellamy when Gina comes out from cleaning the women’s restrooms and tells him someone’s written that he’s hot in one of the stalls. He’s not conceited, but he knows that he’s objectively attractive. He has good bone structure.

It does surprise him when Octavia comes out of the bathroom a week later and shoots him a dirty look. “I had to read about inappropriate things people want to do to you while I was peeing.”

It’s a Tuesday night, so the bar’s pretty empty and it only takes him a minute to get Gina’s attention. She’s across the bar, wiping down booths and tables and she throws her rag at Bellamy when she comes over.

“Why am I always cleaning shit?” she asks.

“Because I’m the owner,” Bellamy says, trying to give her his most innocent look. “I worked here for years for someone else. Now that I’m in charge, I get to delegate all the shit I don’t wanna do.”

Octavia snorts. “Basically, you’re an asshole.”

“I won’t argue with that.” Bellamy turns to Gina. “You know how you said someone wrote that I was hot in one of the stalls? Did you leave it up there?”

Gina squints at him, like she’s trying to figure out if he’s going to yell at her for not getting rid of it. The only person he’s ever yelled at was Murphy, when he found out he was stealing from the register, so he’s not sure why she’d be worried. “Yeah,” she says, slow. “I didn’t think it was a big deal. All it said was that the dark-haired, broody bartender was hot. I figured it was an ego boost for you, so I left it.”

“Well, someone’s added to it,” Octavia says, making a face. “There are a few different colors of sharpie on there and people apparently think some pretty graphic things about my brother.”

Octavia pretends to gag and Gina makes a sympathetic noise. “I can go wash it off,” she says, reaching across the bar for a rag.

“It’s fine,” Bellamy says, grabbing it before she can. “I’ll go take care of it.”

Both girls give him a look. “What?”

“It’s in the women’s restroom,” Octavia says.

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “I’m not concerned about offending anyone by going in there. If you haven’t noticed, our only paying patrons are men,” he says, jerking his head to the other end of the bar, where a few old men are sitting with whiskeys, talking about their grandchildren.

“You just wanna see what people are saying about you,” Gina says, coming around behind the bar.

“Obviously.”

The bathroom smells like disinfectant and a tropical air freshening spray that Octavia bought when he first opened the bar and that Bellamy keeps repurchasing because he’s too lazy to find a different scent.

When he checks the stalls, the writing is in the one farthest from the door and there’s at least five different types of handwriting scattered around the original “ _Damn. Dark-haired, broody bartender is swoon-worthy_.”

Some are more graphic – the “ _I would call him daddy tbh_ ” in particular kind of freaks him out a bit because that’s not a kink he’s into – but the one that really catches his eye says, “ _The best part is he’s also a genuinely good guy. Always good for some solid advice and has great opinions on the Harry Potter series. And, yeah, would also totally blow him in the alley_.”

He comes back to catch the end of Octavia telling Gina about the time in fifth grade when he accidentally went into the girls’ bathroom instead of the boys’ and cried because he got made fun of. He flips her off and says, “Whatever, apparently I’m a hot piece of ass and look like I’d be great in bed.”

“I can confirm that,” Gina says and Octavia pretends to gag again.

Gina sticks her tongue out at Octavia. “You don’t pay for drinks here,” Bellamy says, “If you’re gonna sit at the bar, you’re going to have to occasionally hear about how awesome I am in bed.”

“If you would stop staying friends with your exes and random hook ups I wouldn’t have to deal with this,” Octavia says.

“I don’t always-“

“Miller, Raven, me, that redhead that delivers the kegs, the spiky-haired frat guy that comes in every Thursday, Michael the Meat Guy, and I know you let Gladys down gently when she grabbed your ass but she still comes in three times a week to tell you about her grandchildren and the new kittens,” Gina says, putting up a finger for every person she lists off.

“Which brings us to our regularly scheduled lecture titled ‘this is why you should just ask Clarke out’,” Octavia says. “You are friends with literally everyone you’ve dated or hooked up with. Telling Clarke that you’re into her isn’t going to implode your friendship.”

Gina jumps in. “Worst case scenario, it’s a little awkward for a week and then you’re back to normal. But let’s be honest, she’d probably jump you right here if you just asked her out.”

Bellamy glares at her. “I don’t pay you to give advice.”

“I’m a bartender,” Gina says, “It might not be in my contract, but it’s definitely in the job description.” She shoots him a grin and goes to refill the men at the end of the bar.

“Think about it big brother,” Octavia says, downing the rest of her drink in one go. “I’m sure Clarke would be down for calling you daddy, too.”

She ducks when Bellamy throws a rag at her.

***

Friday night Octavia’s back at the bar, this time with Lincoln, Clarke, Miller, Monty, and Raven in tow. Bellamy’s got a few extra bartenders on shift because Friday’s are always hectic, so he just jumps in when they need him or when Gina gets distracted while flirting with Raven.

He ends up by his friends around ten and the first thing that Miller says to him is, “So I hear someone wants to call you daddy.”

Bellamy shoots Octavia a dirty look, but she holds up her hands, “I didn’t tell them! Why would I wanna talk about the weird shit people write about you in the bathroom?”

Raven perks up, “Gina told me and I spread the word. Also, it’s still in there.”

Octavia shoots him an exasperated look. “You didn’t get rid of it?”

“It’s a nice ego boost!”

“You wanna know what’s gonna be an even better ego boost?” Monty asks. “We’re gonna find out who it is and hook you up with them.”

Bellamy groans. “Please don’t,” he says. “I’m very flattered, but I really don’t want to hook up with someone who said they would call me daddy.”

“Don’t kink shame,” Raven says. “And it’s too late. We’ve already started. We’ve got at least six potentials. We definitely know who just wrote that they’d let you hit it from behind.”

Bellamy looks to Lincoln for help but he just holds up his hands. “I tried. Apparently, you need to get laid more. Your friends are concerned.”

He sighs and turns to Clarke, but she’s looking at Raven, clearly trying to get across something without saying it. “Maybe we should let Bellamy deal with the bathroom vandals on his own,” she says. “He’s a big boy, he can choose if he wants to hook up with someone who writes about how hot he is in a bathroom stall.”

He decides to ask her about the look later and says, “Thank you! I don’t need you guys hooking me up with people who are vandalizing my bar.”

Gina breezes by, her arms filled with empty glasses, and says, “You seemed fine with them vandalizing your bar a few days ago.”

“Shut up,” Bellamy says as she sets the glasses in the sink. He turns back to his friends. “I’ll give you a round of free shots if you drop this.”

Octavia’s eyes light up. “Three.”

“You don’t even want to talk about this,” Bellamy says. Octavia just smiles at him. “Two.”

“Deal,” she says. “I’ll keep everyone in line.”

***

Clarke calls Bellamy on Monday night to ask if she left her sketchbook there when they were watching Netflix over the weekend and he tells her that he’ll check and if it is there he’ll drop it off tomorrow.

He finds the sketchbook under his coffee table, opened up to a page filled with doodles and half-finished notes. He’s just about to close it when the word ‘ _alley_ ’ catches his eye. The note is about possibly sketching the alley with the arch across town, but Bellamy’s still stuck on that one word and when he realizes why he drop the sketchbook like it burned him.

He waits until the next day,, when he goes in to open the bar, to double check if the handwriting in Clarke’s sketchbook actually matches the one in the bathroom and once he does he immediately texts Miller.

 **Bellamy** : I think Clarke is the one writing that I’m hot in the bathroom.  
Well, not the one, but one of them.  
The one that wrote about how I’m good for advice and she’d blow me in the alley.  
 **Miller** : i’m trying to flirt with monty and you’re making it difficult  
yeah, fuck, nevermind, gimme the info, we both want to know where this is gonna go  
 **Bellamy** : It’s gonna go nowhere.  
What am I supposed to say to her?  
 **Miller** : ‘hey clarke did you write that you would blow me in an alley on the bathroom stall?’  
it seems like a pretty straightforward conversation  
monty wants more information before he can give advice  
how did you come to the conclusion that clarke wrote that?  
 **Bellamy** : She left her sketchbook at my place and the handwriting matches.  
 **Miller** : monty says to be subtle about it  
fyi i’m telling everyone about this  
 **Bellamy** : DO NOT.  
 **Miller** : too late

***

When Gina walks in, Bellamy tells her he’s leaving for a bit to go drop off Clarke’s sketchbook and she grins at him.

“Don’t say anything,” he says, glaring.

She mimes zipping her lips, but she also pulls out her phone, and Bellamy considers just ditching all of his friends and moving to Alaska to start his life over.

He texts Clarke to let her know he’s on his way and when he knocks on her door, she opens it, grinning.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she says, pulling him in for a hug. “I’ve got some designs sketched that I need for a client.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy says, running a hand through his hair and handing her the sketchbook, “No problem.”

Clarke cocks her head to the side as she looks at him. “Are you okay? You look at little flushed. Come in and sit for a minute.”

“I’m fine,” he says, but she’s already ushering him in and closing the door behind him.

She turns and faces him, one hand on her hip. “What’s up?”

“Uh,” Bellamy says. “Did you write that you would blow me in an alley in the bathroom stall?”

Clarke’s face turns red and she opens her mouth, but nothing comes out.

She takes a second to compose herself, and then says, even, “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Bellamy repeats. “I was hoping for a yes or no.”

Clarke doesn’t say anything else so Bellamy continues. “Because I’m definitely not opposed to the idea. So, if it was you-“

“I was tipsy!” Clarke says. “And you got all piss when Monty said they were gonna try to figure out who was writing stuff about you in the bathroom, so why do you even care?”

“That was before I knew it was you.” He pauses, then says, “Okay, let me try again. I’m really into you, so if you’re the one that wrote you would blow me in the alley, you should definitely tell me and we can, you know. Go out. Or something.”

Clarke’s got a smirk growing on her face when she says, “Or something?”

“Well, apparently, you wanna blow me in the alley, so-“

“Shut up,” she says without heat as she wraps her arms around him. “I actually like you.”

“Awesome,” Bellamy says, leaning down to kiss her. “I’m gonna date you so hard.”

She does blow him in the alley the next weekend and Gina screams drops the garbage bags she was carrying when she sees them.

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking prompts, if you wanna [leave](http://fitnessandfandom.tumblr.com/ask) some.


End file.
